clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabel
This article is classified as a high quality article. What a shame! I wish we wouldn't have to continue editing to make it better. (*sighs*) ---- Mabel is Explorer 767's purple puffle. She hates . Capable of speech like most puffles, Mabel never hesitates to say what's on her mind. She substitutes for Explorer on the South Pole Council when he is absent. No puffle in Antarctica is more rude, arrogant, persnickety, or bossy as Mabel, and it shows. This usually causes mayhem in the council, because she is constantly arguing about small matters, such as the inkstand being off-center and wanting to have a screening of WHAT?!? in the council courthouse. She has a friend called Bengal. As you can guess, her friend has a similar personality to Mabel. Mabel loves to point out (and mock) the flaws of all of the other delegates. Due to this, Judge Xavier has constantly tried to shave the fur off her, Penghis Khan frequently tries to slap her with a fish, and even her owner, Explorer 767, tries to whack her with a shovel. Her habit of criticizing everything in her path has caused her fellow puffles to turn against her. However, Winston adores Mabel and continously cuddles her until she says words that should never be repeated. See Quotes. Appearance Mabel is a purple puffle. She always wears brown glasses (which Clyde frequently makes fun of) and never smiles. Her fur lacks any of the pointy twigs of a normal puffle, she considers herself "well-groomed" and thinks that the normal puffle's fur look is "stupid, uncivilized, and decent". The con of this hairdo is that when Mabel is upset, her fur gets all spiky. Mabel is also the only puffle who isn't a fun-loving furball, like a normal puffle... oh no, most consider her EVIL!! :Professor Shroomsky once commented on Mabel's appearence, as a first impression: :: "Imagine my surprise when I saw Mabel! The glasses, the clean, well groomed fur... she looked rather like an old, stereotypical secretary. All business. That fur looked more like hair, in all honesty. That was what I could behold at first impression." History Mabel's mother was Mabel XVII. Her surrogae father was Dustin, and she was put into this world with her twin sister, Cabel. She was adopted by the Antics Family, and didn't get along with the other puffles very well. Her mother still raised her when she was young, and this caused her to be more egotistical. She dissrespected her three other siblings and claimed to have better grammar than anyone. Trivia *When angered, Mabel screams the names of punctuation marks, like this: "HYPHEN ASTERISK HASH HASH AMPERSAND PERCENT CARET AT SIGN!!!" This is usually notated as "-*##&%^@!!!" **BE WARNED! The angrier you make Mabel, the worse the punctuation becomes! Mabel has memorized Unicode, and can scream every puncutation known to penguin! Do you want to hear ＊ Ω Ϡ இ ✄ ☂ ☠ ⓬ ⎳ ⎲ ࿄ ✆ ✍ ண Я ☾☢♞இ Ӝ ∏ ᵯ ᴥ ۩ ۝ screamed at you? ***Usually, when Mabel screams இ, everyone thinks of இ. *Mabel is banned from Freezeland. *Explorer is Mabel's archnemesis. Wait, almost everyone is. * She sometimes writes under the pseudonym "Ami H. Parkea", which was suggested by Clyde. Everyone except Mabel knows the secret behind the name: it is an anagram of "I Am A Phreak". * The song This Wiki's Not the Same Without You makes Mabel cry... but she denies it. * Her full name? Mabel von Injoface XIX. Wait... XIX? NINETEEN?! THERE WERE EIGHTEEN OTHER MABELS?! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HIDE ME! ...how many are still alive? * When in Nerd Mode, Explorer refers to her as "Purple·". No one knows why. * She stars in the popular play "Dystopian: the Musical!". * Mabel is completely unaware that Explorer has "modes". * When in Strict Mode, Explorer and Mabel are like clones of each other. * She is not at all related or similar in the least bit to Steven, before we found out he is. * Director Benny is her cousin... we think * Mabel Mongrel Klan is a "not-so-secret-anymore" group dedicated to praise Mabel. How strange. **Even worse... Saving Mabel, a band was created to "save" Mabel! Why is everyone on Mabel's side? * She was once played a joke, which resulted in a hilarious scene between her, Bengal, and Explorer 767. * Kalin might be a relative of her, but he has denied it. Probably to keep up his status. *She has a big time grudge on Mister Fisk. *Gobee visits her a lot. When he comes, Mabel yells Unicode at him. *Babypuff thinks Mabel is her best friend. The same can't be said for Mabel. * Mech Rider is always trying to blast Mabel with a Guass Rifle. * She is illegal in all provinces of the Puffle'and. * Her and Lightpuffle are enemies, though they rarely see eachother. Mabel has once said to Lightpuffle that he's a "No-eyed freak". Lightpuffle then scooted off, with no notice of her insult. It resulted in a hammer smash on his head. *Once, Mabel did something so terrible to Mech Rider that it scarred him for life. *Like Foamy, she was delievered through artificial means, although her mother didn't use a surrogate. Incidentally, Susan chose Mabel XVIII to be the surrogate mother of Foamy. * Although Mabel's background is shrouded in history, it is widely accepted that her birthday is September 4. Allegedly, Bugzy once sent her a birthday card on Sept. 4, and Mabel, being too afraid of Bugzy to contradict him, simply ignored the card. * Unfortunately, Mabel is not immune to Polka music. *TERRIFYINGLY, Ethan likes her, and hopes to someday kiss her. He will scream ۝℗∏♛♚☸＊҂ at you if you say something mean about Mabel! *Kiysha HATES Mabel cause Ethan Likes her more O_O Mabel once was caught saying this: Now I know that attempting to take over the world is a futile conquest. She knows that now, but it implies she tried once... oh no. Image Gallery Image:MabelYou.png|That's right. Image:Mabelfallingoffacliff2.PNG|Mabel being pranked by Happyface141... Click to enlarge Image:Mabelfallingoffacliff.gif|...and what happened after. Click to enlarge Image:Mabel is EVIL.gif|Does that not strike fear in your heart? Image:Mabel_1.jpg|OWNED! Image:Mabel_2.jpg|Feed me or I will throw a commerative plate at you! Image:MIPR.PNG‎ |One puffle you shouldn't round up. Image:Triskelleunaward.PNG|Mabel Has received Triskelle3's UN AWARD!!! Image:TPIATSM.png‎|The plate that very few saw during the Fall Fair Image:Mabelgolf.png|Mabel as Tails6000's golfball Image:Ban unaward.png|Mabel has Bean Bod 600's unaward Image:Mabelfirework.png|Mabel's fireworks show! OH NOEZ! Image:Mabel_paddle.PNG|LOL! MABEL-TENNIS! Quotes (Mabel glares directly at the current reader of this page, through the screen.) Mabel: Hey, ! Are you aware that you get more stupid every time you visit my page? (Explorer waddles in and turns to the current reader of this page.) Explorer: , don't take offense. She hates everyone. Mabel: Explorer, if there's one character uglier than , it's you! Explorer: ...and speaking of offense, , I'm going to whack Mabel right now. ''See more!... if you dare. See also * Von Injoface Family * Director Benny * Charles Maniaca von Injoface * Swiss Ninja * Sister Alkamesh * Brother Tortilla I * Brother Tortilla II * Explorer * Antics Family * Kur Rising is Rising * Ethan * Mabel X ! Category:Anti-Manny Peng Users Category:Puffles ! ‽ Category:Role Play Zones Category:Villains Category:Characters 1 Category:MMK Members Category:Torture Category:Puffles